


no one else

by rachelweasley



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And neither is Sergio, Fluff, Iker is having none of it, M/M, Sergio is very jealous, Smut, Some Humor, The passive aggression is strong in this one, sergio being sergio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelweasley/pseuds/rachelweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio has noticed that Iker and Nolito are very close. And he tells himself that he's fine with it.<br/>Until Nolito scores a goal for Spain and his first reaction is to run to Iker and dedicate him the goal. </p><p>Cue: Sergio being incredibly jealous and dramatic. A lot of passive aggression. Iker having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one else

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm sure that by now we've all noticed how Iker and Nolito have grown pretty close. Exhibits [1](http://66.media.tumblr.com/3a0b0237ba1ca966a46be15d2cb40120/tumblr_o8jujoylTr1qzske8o1_500.gif) and [2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ClLbn56WkAAAFnm.jpg:large). (look at that beautiful smile). So, naturally, I had to write something where Sergio is incredibly jealous.  
> Let it be known that I think that those two are adorable, and I love Nolito for appreciating Iker so much that he dedicated him a goal. It was an incredibly sweet gesture.

Sergio roared out a “yes!” when Nolito scored the second goal of the match. He jumped on his closest teammates, not really registering who they were, and before he knew it he was surrounded by a bunch of very happy Spanish players. When the quick embraces ended, his eyes drifted to his left where Nolito and Morata had run off to. He could see the way Iker had ran out of the bench, smiling like the sunshine, and the way he had embraced Nolito, arms tight around his back and shoulders. He could see the way they clung onto each other and the way Iker leaned down to whisper something in his ear. He saw the way Morata embraced the two men before they came back to the pitch.

And Sergio didn't like it one bit.

In fact, if he wasn’t a responsible adult – in his own way – he would have made his way over and yanked Nolito off of Iker because, _fuck_ , why were they being so touchy feely lately? But he was a grown man and he wasn’t going to let it get to him. No, he was going to concentrate on the rest of the match because he was fine. He wasn’t upset. He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t angry. At all.

Except he fucking _was_.

And he played the rest of the game with a blinding fury.

He was lucky he didn’t get another card.

 

* * *

 

When he left the pitch, he quickly walked past Iker, dropping a barely there kiss to his cheek, arm loose around the goalkeeper’s shoulders, before strutting off towards the locker room. He smiled at his other teammates and the way they were so cheery because they _had_ just qualified for the round of 16. It was such a satisfying feeling after the awful World Cup they’d had. It was their chance to prove that their country could still do it and that 2014 had not seen the fall of Spain. They were reigning champions of Europe and they were there to stay and to fight. Until the end.

He took a long shower, appreciating the water on his skin. When he got out, he tried his hardest to ignore the anger flaring inside him as he saw Iker and Nolito sitting on a bench, with their knees pressed together, as they happily talked to each other. He put on his clothes in record time, not even taking the time to look in the mirror to see if he looked good – because he was Sergio Ramos and he had to look good.

The locker room was starting to empty out as the players started making their way to the bus. Sergio grabbed his things and followed suit, not sparing a glance towards Iker for the sake of his sanity.

On his way to the bus, he paused to talk to a few reporters who congratulated the team. He gave a short interview and before he knew it he was stepping inside the bus. He took a seat by the window, and was getting his headphones out when he felt someone sit next to him. Sergio didn’t need to look up to know who it was.

“Everything okay? You’re being unusually quiet,” Iker said. “You’re always very chipper whenever we win something this big.” He sat next to Sergio and pulled his phone out, no doubt getting ready to scroll through his social media feeds.

“I’m good,” Sergio stated, not sparing a glance at Iker. Before he gave the other man a chance to speak again, he put his headphones on and turned on his iPod, increasing the volume and staring out the window. It would all be very dramatic if not for the fact that he was listening to flamenco.

 

* * *

 

Some of the players liked to stay in the communal area to talk whenever they got back to the hotel. Sergio was usually one of them because, boy, did Sergio love to talk. Except he was in a foul mood, even after the amazing win, and he wouldn’t want to snap at anyone who tried to stir him towards a conversation. Fuck knows how he got when he was angry. And he really wasn’t in the mood for anyone to ask him what was going on. So he said his goodnight over his shoulder and made his way to his room. His room that he was sharing with Iker.

Great.

Of course, Iker had stayed downstairs. Probably deep in conversation with Nolito since they were best fucking friends for life now. Not that Sergio cared. Let them talk, or have fun, or whatever the hell they did together.

What did they even have in common? They were both footballers and Spanish? Since when had they even gotten that close? Sergio couldn’t remember them hanging out that much before. He knew that because before Iker usually hung out with him. Sergio. They were almost always side by side. But then there was Nolito and suddenly they were hugging each other and Iker was kissing Nolito’s cheek in the video for La Roja baila? That was some bullshit right there.

Sergio didn’t have anything against him. They were teammates and he respected the man. He was great. Really, he was. Maybe that’s why Iker liked him so much. Who cared, anyway?

Not Sergio. Nope.

He walked inside the room, kicking the door shut with his foot and throwing his bag towards an armchair. He kicked his shoes off and walked to his bed, propping himself up on his pillows and switching the TV on. Most of the channels were in French so he couldn’t understand anything except a certain word here and there. He’d expect the hotel to have at least a few Spanish channels but clearly the entire universe was against him. Was this his punishment for getting a yellow card? It was a fucking accident.

At least he had a new record, though.

Sergio settled on some random cooking show and threw the remote to his side. He barely payed any attention to what was happening on the TV but at least he had some background noise to distract him.

Unlocking his phone, he replied to some congratulatory messages he’d received and then opened his Instagram app. He checked some of the posts he had been tagged on and grunted, annoyed at the pictures of Iker and Nolito. Even their supporters were against him. Seriously, why the fuck was he even being tagged on those? He wasn’t in the frame, so what was the point?

He liked a few pictures of himself before closing the app. He opened Twitter next and scrolled through the feed. And then he cursed his luck – for the millionth time that night – and growled at one particular tweet.

 

> **Radioestadio** @Radioestadio
> 
> Nolito: "I told Iker that if I scored I'd dedicate it to him for the affection that he gives me."

Well wasn’t that just so sweet? How fucking nice of him. What else had he been promising Iker? A night of passionate love making, complete with breakfast in the morning, if they won the Euro?

Sergio grunted and threw his phone on the floor. For a second he regretted it because, _shit_ , what if the screen had cracked? He had already gotten a replacement last month, how embarrassing would it be to just stroll in the store and explain how he had damaged his phone for the fourth time this year? He needed a stronger phone case. And to throw his phone less. And to be less angry.

Couldn’t do much about that last one, though. Not when everyone kept testing his patience.

The door opened and Iker stepped inside, closing it with a soft click and setting his bag on the table. A stark contrast to what Sergio had done. Well wasn’t Iker just Mr. Righteousness? Sergio huffed a laugh.

Iker grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and sprawled on his own bed. Sergio didn’t bother acknowledging his presence. He was busy watching the show. Or something.

“What are you watching?” Iker casually asked, peeling the label of the bottle.

“Cooking show.”

“Hm.” Iker was quiet for a moment. He fumbled with his phone, and from the corner of his eyes, Sergio could see Iker smiling at the screen. Probably got a text from his new boyfriend. How cute. Why didn’t they just ask to room together if they felt the need to text after hanging out just three minutes ago?

Sergio clenched his jaw so hard that his muscles started to ache and he wondered if it was possible to break his teeth this way. He made a note to ask his dentist next time he saw her.

He took his phone out and shot a quick text to Guti. He didn’t know why he chose Guti. Except, yeah, he did. Guti was the first person to notice how Sergio was “head over ass” in love with Iker – his words, not Sergio’s. Which was just sad because he’d pulled him aside to tell him that _one week_ after Sergio had met them. Guti had said “ _Just wait. You’re going to be telling me how right I am in no time._ ” And Sergio hated him because, yes, he had been right, and how the fuck did he know?

He also hated Iker.

Except he didn’t.

Well, maybe he did at the moment.

 **Sergio:** you watched the game?

 **Guti:** yeh!! you guys did great im so proud!!

 **Sergio:** thanks dad

 **Guti:** stop it sergio you know i love it when you call me that

 **Sergio:**  you're unbelievable

 **Sergio:**  i have a bit of a problem

 **Guti:** whats up?

 **Sergio:** i think iker and nolito are in love and they’re fucking behind my back and they hugged after nolito’s goal and i kinda wanted to twist his ankle but iker looked so happy but it made me angry because it wasn’t me making him smile and fuck this

 **Guti:** wow

 **Guti:** you’re pathetic

 **Sergio:** great. thanks.

 **Guti:** just suck his dick already

 **Sergio:** i don’t want to suck nolito’s dick what the fuck

 **Guti:** SUCK IKERS DICK jesus you’ve already made out with him like a million times. you think he doesn’t know ur in love with him???

 **Sergio:** we don’t talk about that

 **Guti:** shut the hell up and stop being an idiot! you wait any longer and ur gonna lose your man. do something already! its been fifty years

 **Guti:** or i’ll take him myself. he has a great ass

 **Guti:** nice cheekbones too

 **Guti:** nice goalkeeper hands

 **Sergio:**  don't start

 **Guti:** have u seen his ad with impetus??

Boy, had he ever? He almost jerked off to those photos and the making of video before he stopped himself.

 **Sergio:** thanks for being annoying. we’re done now

 **Guti:** txt me details later i wanna know everything ;)

 **Sergio:**  you're disgusting and a pervert. why are we even friends?

 **Guti:** ur just as bad as me, nene

Sergio smiled and locked his phone, setting it on the bedside table. He chewed on his bottom lip and thought about Guti’s words. He did have a point. Iker and Sergio weren’t exactly a _thing_ but they were definitely more than just best friends. They had been bordering the line between friends and lovers for years now.

It started with a drunken make out session, and then another one, and yet another one, and it spiralled on until it happened when they were completely sober. Mostly when they were in hotels or hanging out at each other’s houses. Sometimes in the locker room when they were alone, especially after a great win or just because Sergio would take a look at Iker’s beautiful damn face and all he wanted was to have his lips all over the goalkeeper. He was only human, after all. But it was never more than that. Not because he didn’t want it, but because he didn’t know if _Iker_ wanted it. Sometimes, he could see the pure lust and _want_ in the goalkeeper’s eyes but he always thought he was reading too much into it.

It didn’t affect their friendship at all. They made out and that was it. They didn’t even talk about it. As if making out was as common as drinking a few beers and eating pizza.

And now Iker was probably fucking someone else.

They hadn’t even made out since they’d been on international duty and Sergio was positively aching to feel Iker’s lips again. But the goalkeeper didn’t seem to have the same wish since he made no moves yet. So. Whatever.

(Sergio wanted to scream).

He turned around on his bed and glanced at Iker, who was watching TV. Sergio wondered if he understood what was being said. Suddenly, he wanted Iker to talk dirty to him. In French. He didn’t even like French but everything Iker did turned him on so he’d probably have no problem getting off to that. He’d probably get off to just looking at Iker at this point.

Iker must have sensed Sergio looking at him because he quickly glanced at the defender. “So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or are you going to keep sulking?”

“I’m not sulking,” Sergio grunted. _He wasn’t._

Iker got up from his bed and grabbed the remote, turning the television off. He sat in front of Sergio and arched an eyebrow. “You barely looked at me after the match and you came straight to the room when we arrived. I’ve known you for eleven years to know that something’s up.”

Sergio rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. How upset would Iker be if he just told him? It’s not like Iker owed him anything. Sure, they were best friends and they occasionally made out. But Iker probably thought it was all platonic, so did Sergio have any right to complain?

Yes. Yes, he fucking did.

“You and Nolito are pretty close, huh?”

Iker furrowed his eyebrows, confusion painting his face. “I guess? Yeah, we’ve been spending some time together. But we have been friends for a while, though. Nothing new.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Sergio whispered to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

He could feel Iker’s piercing gaze on him and he was scared that Iker would start burning holes through Sergio. He shifted uncomfortably. Iker was way too powerful for his own good.

“Do you have a problem with him?”

“No.”

“Kinda sounds like you do. Did he do something you didn’t like?”

Sergio snorted. Boy, did he? “No.” Sergio was a good liar. No matter what everyone else said.

“Alright, then. Guess you’re not gonna say anything else.” Iker got up and padded towards the door. “I’ll leave you to… whatever you’re doing since you won’t talk.”

“Gonna hang out with Nolito, are you?” He said before he could stop himself.  _Note to self: good people think before they talk._

Iker growled, anger flashing in his eyes. “Alright, what’s your fucking problem? Spit it the fuck out already.”

And suddenly Sergio couldn’t hold it in anymore. “My problem, Iker, is that you’re spending a fuckton of time with him. My problem is that he scores a goal and immediately runs to you and you’re waiting for him with open arms. My _problem_ is that I had to read that he dedicated the fucking goal to you because of the _love you’ve been giving him_.” He jumped from the bed and walked towards the window, gripping the windowsill until his knuckles turned white. His breathing had quickened and he closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down.

“Are you jealous?” Iker’s voice sounded disbelieving.

“I’m not fucking jealous.”

Iker chuckled darkly. “If you’re not jealous then why is this such a big deal to you?”

What was Sergio supposed to say to that? “Dunno. It’s whatever.”

“Spit it out, Sergio.”

Sergio turned around, crossing his arms and looking at Iker. Suddenly he felt really small under the goalkeeper’s gaze, but still as determined as always. “Are you… with him?”

“What?”

“Are you having sex him?” He paused. “Are you in love with him? God, you two are together aren’t you? You’re–”

“Sergio,” Iker said, sternly. “Stop. He’s my friend. There’s nothing going on between us.”

“He dedicated you a goal.”

“So what? We’re friends and I’ve been supporting him through the tournament. He just wanted to show that he appreciates it.”

“Right.”

“Would it be a problem if we were together?”

Sergio’s stomach twisted and suddenly he felt sick. “No.” He willed himself not to look at Iker when he said it.

“I’m close to our other teammates and you don’t get annoyed by it. Not to mention that you’re the most touchy guy out of all of us.”

“None of them seem to be all over you whenever the opportunity presents itself. And I’m just friendly. You know my hugs don’t mean anything.”

“Not even when you hug me?”

Sergio furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s different with you and you know it.”

“You’re actually jealous.” And then he had the _nerve_ to _laugh_. The bastard. “Jesus, Sergio. Who would have thought?”

Sergio ignored him. “First you’re all friendly with Piqué, now Nolito. Who’s next?”

“Thought you and Piqué were on speaking terms now. Don’t want to kill him anymore, do you?”

Sergio snorted. “For now. Just wait until the season starts.”

Iker rolled his eyes, knowing the two well enough. Then he stepped forward, making his way towards Sergio. And Sergio didn’t know if he should be scared or aroused.

“You know, at least he dedicated me a goal. You on the other hand…”

He knew that Iker was joking, though he couldn’t help but feel a pang of pain at his words. “All my goals are for you, you asshole. Shouldn’t have to tell you that.”

Iker trapped Sergio between himself and the window, placing his hands on the windowsill at Sergio’s sides.

Sergio pushed himself against the wall, avoiding Iker’s eyes and the tightness in his stomach.

“Getting shy on me?” Iker whispered. And, fuck, he was way too close and he should not be turning Sergio on as much as he was, and if he stepped a little closer he’d probably feel a hard on in no time. Shit. _Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard._ “You want me to spend more time with you, Sergio?” _Do_ not _get hard_.

Sergio snickered. “You usually do. But it seems like someone else stole your attention.”

“Maybe you should fight for my affection.”

Sergio cocked an eyebrow at Iker, but didn’t answer. If he had no self-control he wouldn’t let anyone near Iker, but that would just be creepy. Holy shit, when had Sergio become so possessive? He hated possessive people, that was for sure. But he really couldn’t help himself when it came to Iker.

Iker leaned forward and nuzzled his nose along Sergio’s cheekbone and suddenly Sergio was gripping the windowsill so tightly that his fingers started to hurt. “Iker…” He managed weakly. “What are you doing?”

“Showing you that you don’t have anything to be jealous of.” His right hand settled on Sergio’s hip, holding him in place, even though they both knew that Sergio wasn’t going anywhere. Iker placed light kisses along Sergio’s cheek, moving on to his jaw, taking his sweet time.

And Sergio was very worried that Iker would step any closer because he was already half hard. It’s not like it had never happened before. They both were aware of that, and Sergio could swear that Iker got hard sometimes, as well. It was hard – no pun intended – not to when you made out with someone the way they did.

Iker tilted his head slightly and Sergio looked at him through half lidded eyes. He almost moaned when Iker kissed him, softly and way, way too quickly. It was over before Sergio had any time to register what was happening and suddenly Iker was kissing his chin, his cheeks, his jaw, and when he moved to Sergio’s neck… Well, Sergio’s knees almost gave out. It was the combination of kisses and the gentle way they were placed that made Sergio’s head swim. It was rarely ever that delicate and _sweet_ between them. Sergio liked kissing hard and fast until he was panting, but he loved taking his time almost as if he and the other person were memorising the touches.

Then, Iker was back on his lips. Kissing Sergio once, twice, before licking his bottom lip, and Sergio wasted no time in opening up to him, letting Iker slide inside and moaning when their tongues _finally_ slid together. It was slow at first, but then he wanted more. He always wanted more with Iker. And Iker knew that only too well because he gripped Sergio’s waist with both hands and kissed him harder, their heads tilting to the side as they lost themselves into each other.

He barely registered when Iker finally closed the gap between their bodies but then he felt Iker’s hard on against his thigh and he _moaned_ because, holy shit, did that feel good. They were treading dangerous territory, and if Iker didn’t step away, or if he didn’t stop kissing him like that, then Sergio would not be held responsible for his actions.

They broke apart to breathe, resting their foreheads together and panting as they tried to recover their breaths. Iker nudged their noses together and Sergio opened his eyes to look him, and he already looked so wrecked, with his pupils so dilated and his mouth so red, and he looked fucking _beautiful_.

Iker gave him a small smile. “You know this is the farthest we usually go, right?”

Sergio’s throat tightened because yes, he knew, but he wished it wasn’t. And it was feeling so good and now they’d have to stop and he was going to lock himself in the bathroom to wank while there was a wall separating him from Iker. “Yes.”

Iker nodded, pausing for a moment. “What if I wanted more?”

What. “What?”

Iker cocked an eyebrow at him. “I want more, Sergio,” he said firmly. “And I think you do, too. But, please, correct me if I’m wrong.”

Sergio was at a loss for words because he certainly wasn’t expecting that at all. He had come to the realisation, long ago, that nothing would ever happen between him and Iker apart from kissing. And now he was being offered more? How the fuck could he ever refuse anything from the man before him?

“I do,” he said confidently. “I always do. With you. Yeah, always. I want you.” Was he revealing too much? He didn’t care, and honestly, he was certain that Iker knew as much.

“Good.” Iker started stepping back, but not before hooking a finger inside Sergio’s shorts and tugging him closer, guiding him towards his bed.

Sergio couldn’t help but step closer, wrapping his arms around Iker’s waist and kissing him again. He smiled into the kiss and he felt his heart swell when Iker smiled as well. That beautiful smile that always did things to Sergio’s heart. Christ, he was so far gone on this man.

The back of Iker’s legs hit the bed and he sat down. “Take your shirt off already.” It was his captain's voice. Sergio felt weak.

Sergio chuckled and did as he was told. “Eager?”

“Always.” His eyes were roaming down Sergio’s chest, no doubt appreciating the defined muscles and all the tanned skin. But then Sergio was leaning forward and helping him out of his own shirt before he placed his knees on either side of Iker and sat on his lap.

Sergio’s hands settled on Iker’s shoulders, squeezing them gently, before sliding his hands down and feeling the smoothness of Iker’s skin. Iker leaned forward to kiss Sergio’s collarbone and Sergio’s hand automatically moved to his hair, playing with the soft brown strands. He closed his eyes as he felt Iker’s kisses dropping lower, his lips moving against his pecs, his nipples, any skin that he could touch.

And then Sergio ground his hips against Iker, and both men hissed as they rubbed against each other; a sensation that was long overdue. Iker leaned back, pulling Sergio down with him and then it was Sergio kissing Iker’s stomach and chest as he made his way up.

“How bad would it be if I left a hickey on your neck?”

“Not that I’m opposed to it,” Iker managed, “but maybe do it somewhere else for now."

Sergio pouted and then his lips were just below Iker’s collarbone, sucking on the skin and letting his teeth graze against the reddish spot he had created. When he was finally satisfied with his work he kissed Iker’s neck before turning to the goalkeeper’s mouth. He kissed him once, and then again harder.

“How far are we going?”

Iker smiled at him. “However far you want us to go.” And then there was that grin and that teasing playfulness in his voice and Sergio’s dick twitched at the thought.

“God,” he groaned. “Iker, you’re going to fuck me tonight.” He slammed their mouths together, momentarily cursing his eagerness when their teeth collided, but then Iker’s tongue was in his mouth again and Sergio kept grinding against him because he wanted this so _bad_. He’d wanted it for _years_ and Iker was finally going to give it to him. Literally.

Iker’s hand slipped inside Sergio’s shorts, cupping his ass, and Sergio’s mouth opened at the sensation.

“Is that what you want, Sergio?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he managed, because, really, how obvious could he be? “Unless… Unless that’s not what you want. Shit, I’m–”

Iker silenced him with a kiss and a squeeze to his butt. “I want it.”

And then they were straightening up and taking their shorts off and the entire world stopped around Sergio because there was Iker Casillas, completely naked in bed, and waiting for Sergio. It was better than any wet dream or fantasy that Sergio had ever had.

The thing about sharing a locker room with a bunch of guys is that sometimes you manage to catch a glance whether you want to or not, but no glance could ever compare to the picture of Iker in front him, so completely ready. And this was for Sergio and Sergio alone.

Before Sergio could climb back on the bed Iker stopped him. “Have you got lube? Or something?”

Sergio grinned and jogged to his suitcase, coming back with a small bottle and looking rather proud of himself.

“You carry lube with you?”

“Hey, just because we’re travelling doesn’t mean a man doesn’t have needs.”

Iker rolled his eyes and grabbed Sergio’s hand, pulling him on top of him. “You ever have sex with a guy?”

Sergio snorted because seriously? “Considering the only guy I ever wanted is currently looking at me, no. No, I haven’t.” He felt all warm inside when Iker smiled softly at him. “But I have done… Things. By myself. So I can, you know, open up and stuff.”

“Lovely,” Iker said, shuffling around and pushing Sergio on his back. “But I’d like to do that myself.” And, well, Sergio wasn’t about to stop the man from doing that, was he?

“Knock yourself out,” he said, trying to sound as casual as possible even though he wanted to moan and scream because Iker was about to _touch him_.

Sergio spread his legs as Iker settled on his knees, popping the cap off the bottle and squeezing lube onto his fingers. He leaned forward and looked at Sergio as if to ask if he was sure he wanted this. Sergio nodded because how could he not? Then he felt shivers when Iker’s finger brushed against him and he sucked in a breath as Iker carefully slid it inside. It was always uncomfortable at first, especially because Sergio didn’t do it as often as he’d like. But after a moment, when the short pang of pain dissipated, he felt another finger and it wasn’t long before his hips were moving in time with Iker’s hand.

He looked at Iker who seemed to be too concentrated on making sure he didn’t hurt Sergio. Yet, at the same time, he seemed to be mesmerised with what was happening. Sergio squeezed himself against Iker’s fingers and the goalkeeper gasped, looking up at the defender. Sergio offered him a small smile and lifted an eyebrow. “One more?”

Iker quickly did as asked, sliding a third finger and scissoring Sergio. Sergio could feel the gentle stretch and, even though it slightly stung, it felt so good. It felt especially good because it was Iker’s fingers inside him, and, God, how many times had he thought of this? He’d craved it for so long.

He closed his eyes and immediately cursed himself because just then Iker leaned down and licked Sergio’s length from base to tip. Sergio’s eyes flew open and it was all too much for him to _not_ come right there and then. Iker looked up, winking at him, and if Sergio had any doubts before then he sure as hell knew that he would not last too long.

“I’m ready,” he said, voice cracking. “Come up here?”

Iker carefully slid his fingers out and kissed Sergio’s inner thigh, softly nipping at the skin and sucking it just long enough to leave a small bruise. He slid up Sergio’s body, dropping kisses every so often and then pressed against him, keeping himself up on one elbow. Sergio’s hand slid to the back of his neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss.

“I want to suck your dick. Can I?” He licked his lips. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Iker smiled, lifting himself on his knees and shuffling so that he was resting above Sergio’s chest. “Who am I to say no to that?”

Sergio would have made a comment but he was too distracted because Iker’s dick was right in front of him, bigger than he could have ever imagined. He rested his hand on Iker’s ass and pulled him closer until the head was nudging against his lips, already smeared with precome. He opened his mouth and Iker slid in and Sergio didn’t let him stop until it reached the back of his throat. He gagged a little due to the lack of practise but refused to let Iker pull back when the goalkeeper worriedly tried to shuffle back. He moaned around Iker and the vibrations led Iker to tip his head back as he slowly started to move his hips.

Iker looked down, eyes half lidded, as Sergio lifted his head off the pillow so he could manage to bob his head along the length. It didn’t fully fit in his mouth but his throat was relaxed and he took in as much as he could, letting his tongue twirl around the head and moaning because it felt so _good_ to have Iker, so heavy and thick, in his mouth. Sergio wanted to stay this way forever.

“Your lips look even more beautiful wrapped around a cock, Sergio.” _What the fuck? Iker dirty talking?_ Sergio was positive that he had died and gone to heaven. Who would have thought? “Your mouth was made for this, I swear.”

Sergio’s jaw and cheeks were starting to ache but he didn’t want to stop. Especially not when he accidentally let his teeth graze against the base of Iker’s dick and the goalkeeper let out a long moan. Sergio was so lost into the sensation that he positively whined when Iker pulled back. Sergio tried to go after him but Iker held him down by the shoulders.

“I’d love to come in your mouth, baby,” he said, starting to slide back. “But we can do that after I’m done with _this_.” He punctuated the last word with his finger rubbing against Sergio’s opening.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sergio moaned. “Fuck. Yes.”

He could vaguely hear the sound of the bottle of lube opening again and Iker slicking himself. Sergio moved around, sitting on his knees and pushing Iker to lie on his back. He threw one of his legs over Iker and straddled him.

“Ready when you are,” Iker said, smirking at Sergio. He bit his lip and Sergio knew that he’d never see anything hotter in his life ever again.

“I’ve been ready for about ten years.”

He reached back and held Iker’s cock in his hand, giving it a few tugs before pressing it against himself. Slowly, he let his body slide down on it, feeling the ring of muscle tensing up before opening itself. He squeezed his eyes shut, hissing in pain because no toy he’d ever used before had ever been that thick. But Sergio wasn’t a quitter and he didn’t stop until Iker was all the way in.

He could feel Iker’s hands on his hips, rubbing soothing circles, and Iker whispered sweet nothings into his ear as Sergio leaned down to rest his forehead against the goalkeeper’s shoulder. He stayed like that for a moment, adjusting himself to the feeling. Iker pressed kisses against his shoulder, an arm wrapping around his waist to keep him grounded. Then Sergio squeezed himself around Iker and the goalkeeper moaned.

Sergio sat back, grinning down at Iker, as he started lifting his hips. He watched as Iker dropped his mouth open, eyes momentarily fluttering close as he watched Sergio move against him. Sergio learned as he went, and made mental notes of what Iker seemed to particularly like, which included moving his hips in a circle before thrusting up and down.

“You sure you never been fucked?” Iker gasped. “This is too good for a first time.”

Sergio leaned forward, capturing Iker’s lips in a wet kiss. “Thought about doing this to you more times that I can admit.”

That seemed to do it for Iker because next thing Sergio knew he was being shoved against the mattress and Iker was towering above him. Iker lifted one of Sergio’s legs up and the burn that came with the stretching of his hamstring felt almost as good as the feeling of Iker pushing _deeper_ into him. He didn’t hold himself back and he didn’t stop from moaning loudly as Iker kept thrusting in. He cried out when Iker hit a certain spot inside him, causing him to see stars. Sergio was positive that nothing in his life had ever felt so amazing.

“You feel so fucking good,” Sergio said in between moans. That was the understatement of the century.

He framed Iker’s face with his hands and pulled him down for more kisses, hooking his other leg around Iker’s waist and pulling him closer. Iker moaned into a kiss, tongue tracing Sergio’s mouth sloppily because they were both so lost in the moment that they couldn’t control themselves.

Sergio registered the sound of the headboard banging against the wall and he didn’t know if he wished that the hotel had soundproof walls or if he wanted whoever was in the next room to hear them.

He smiled to himself as he kissed Iker’s lips but his face quickly turned into one of pleasure because Iker’s hand wrapped around him and started stroking him fast and hard.

“Come for me, Sergio,” Iker whispered against his lips. Sergio looked at him, registering the sweat on his neck and the way his mouth opened to release small pants and moans. Sergio’s hand fisted on his hair as he arched his back, thrusting against Iker, faster than he thought he could manage.

He felt the pleasure build in and not too long after he was coming between them, a noiseless moan escaping his lips because it was just _that good_. He forced his eyes to stay open so he could look at Iker, and he could tell how close the other man was. So, like the little shit he was, he squeezed himself around Iker once, twice, three times, and then Iker was coming inside him, fast and hot. Sergio didn’t think he was going to enjoy that as much as he did because, even though he was still coming down from his high, his dick couldn’t help but twitch at the feeling.

Sergio closed his eyes, smiling lazily, and wincing when he felt Iker pulling out. It was going to sting for the rest of the night and he was sure that it would hurt during training the next day but he couldn’t care less. The pain and soreness was a reminder of something that he’d been dreaming of for years.

Iker settled in bed next to him, and Sergio turned around, hissing when he moved his lower body. Iker was smiling at him and he chuckled as he gazed at Sergio. “You look completely fucked out.”

Sergio groaned, draping one of his legs over Iker’s calves. “Probably because you just gave my ass the workout it was needing. How am I going to play like this?”

Iker shrugged. “You regret it?”

“Absolutely not.” Sergio furrowed his eyebrows. Then his expression softened and he felt himself flush. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“So did I.”

“You did?” He looked at Iker in disbelief. “You never told me. Why?”

Iker shrugged. “I figured I should let you make a decision.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sergio propped himself on his elbow, looking down at a smiling Iker. “We could have been doing this for years but we didn’t because you were waiting for me to do something?” Sergio groaned. “I thought you didn’t want me like that!”

Iker rolled his eyes. “How many people do you regularly make out with without wanting something else?”

“Just a really stubborn goalkeeper, it seems! I thought– You’re unbelievable.” He flopped down on the mattress, staring at the ceiling. “We wasted so many years.” He sighed.

Iker shuffled closer, slinging an arm around Sergio’s chest. “Come on, we fooled around quite a lot. And we’ve got time to make up for lost time, hm?”

Sergio grunted, still annoyed. “When the Euros are over I’m taking you home and we’re staying there the whole summer.”

Iker laughed. “Man, if I knew that getting affectionate with Nolito would lead to this then I would have done it ages ago.”

Sergio punched Iker’s arm. “I haven’t forgotten that. I’m still pissed.”

Iker slung a leg over Sergio and rested on top of him. “Now, what could I possibly do to make you forgive me?”

“I hate you.” Sergio tried to frown but his lips kept twitching into a small smile.

Iker leaned down and kissed him. “We both know that’s not true.”

Sergio bit his lip and shoved at Iker’s shoulder, prompting him to slide down Sergio’s body. “Put your mouth to good use, won’t you?”

 

* * *

 

When Sergio woke up the next morning his first instinct was to groan due to the pain on his lower back and thighs. The second thing he did was smile as the memories of the previous night flooded his mind. He nuzzled his face against Iker’s shoulder and the goalkeeper responded by tightening his arms around him.

“Please get rid of that beard,” Iker said, voice still full of sleep. And it had to be the most amazing sound Sergio had ever had the pleasure to hear.

“You don’t like my beard?” Sergio asked, getting defensive.

“Trim it a little and we’ll talk then.” He tried to disentangle his body from Sergio’s but the defender was not having it. “We gotta go down for breakfast.”

“Can we take the day off?”

“We don’t take days off, Sergio,” Iker snorted.

“I want to stay here with you,” Sergio whined. He tightened his grip on Iker’s waist, making no move to get up.

“You can have me tonight.”

Iker kissed the top of Sergio’s head. The defender looked up and was greeted by Iker’s smiling face. He had thought of waking up this way so many times before and it seemed like the universe was finally working in his favour.

They got out of bed and took a quick shower. Sergio kept kissing Iker at any opportunity he got and as much as Iker swatted him away and tried to pretend to get angry, he couldn’t help the smile that was playing at his lips.

Eventually, they made their way downstairs. They sat at their usual table, side by side and when they saw Nolito Iker nudged Sergio’s arm giving him a warning look as if it tell him to be nice. Please. Sergio could be nice.

If anyone noticed how smiley they were to each other then no one said anything. It wasn’t like it was something new, anyway. They’d always been the closest out of the whole group, and everyone was aware of their close friendship. What would a couple of extra smiles and touches change?

During training, Sergio jogged towards Iker, and jumped on him. The goalkeeper held him around the waist and Sergio dropped a kiss to his lips, making sure that no one was looking at them.

“Did I ever tell you that you look really hot with the gloves on?” Sergio asked. “You should use them during certain activities that are not goalkeeping. Preferably involving me. And a bed. Or wherever, really. I’m not picky.”

Iker let go of Sergio and shoved him away. “Go train, you idiot. You’re distracting me.”

“Not fair,” Sergio whined. “You’ve been distracting me for years.”

Iker winked and turned around, making his way to the goal.

 

* * *

 

Later that night they found themselves in the communal area. Most of the players had already retreated to their rooms and only a handful were still around. Sergio walked up to Iker and hugged him from the behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Behave,” Iker whispered, stirring a mug of hot chocolate.

“Always do,” Sergio said. Then he tilted his head so he could whisper in his ear. “I think I want to have you against the wall tonight. What do you say to that, Capi?”

Iker lightly slapped Sergio’s hand. “Not here.”

Sergio chuckled. “Come on. They’re going to find out eventually.”

“Well they’re not supposed to think about us fucking, are they? That’s disturbing.”

“I think it’s hot.”

Iker rolled his eyes, because of _course_ Sergio would say something like that.

Nolito got up from the couch and announced that he was going to bed. He bid some of the other guys farewell and then he looked over at Sergio and Iker. Sergio grinned at him and dropped a quick kiss to Iker’s neck, as if trying to prove a point.

A smiling Nolito walked past them, waving a hand. “Goodnight guys. Have fun.”

Then Sergio’s grin dropped as Nolito walked out of the room. “What?”

Iker laughed, freeing himself from Sergio’s arms. “Not so cocky now, are you?”

Any other time Sergio would make a joke but right then he was quite confused.

“He knows,” Iker said simply. “Pretty sure most of the guys are perfectly aware that you’re utterly, ridiculously, and completely in love with me.” He winked at Sergio, sipping some of his milk. The smug bastard. “Who knows, maybe he was trying to give you a hand? Figuratively, that is.”

Sergio groaned. “And here I was, thinking that he wants to have his way with you.”

“Maybe he does. Never said he didn’t.”

“Well he can’t have you.” Sergio laced their fingers and pulled him out of the room. “You’re with me now.”

Once they got to their room, Sergio threw himself on his bed, getting his phone out.

 **Sergio:** i did it

 **Guti:**  you mean iker did it after you whined about him not paying any attention to you

 **Sergio:**  ... how do you know

 **Guti:** because iker tells me things too :) have fun! 

Sergio grunted, turning around. “You told Guti?”

“Hm?” Iker mumbled, searching for something in his bag. “Yeah, he texted me so I told him. Nice to know you were on the verge of crying over me last night.”

“I wasn’t!” He huffed. “Can’t a man have his privacy anymore?”

“It’s _Guti_. Of course he was going to tell me. You’re lucky he didn’t tweet about it.”

Iker walked towards Sergio, bending down to kiss him. Sergio yanked him down harder until he fell forward and was sprawled on top of Sergio, both men laughing into the kiss.

“Now, I believe there is something you wanted to do with me?” He grabbed something from behind him and then waved it in front of Sergio.

The gloves.

Sergio groaned and slammed their mouths together, fisting his hand in Iker’s hair and wrapping his legs around him. “I fucking love you.”

"Love you, too." Iker hummed into the kiss. “Aren’t you a lucky man?”

He was.

Iker was going to be the death of him.

And what a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> [The tweet mentioned in the fic](https://twitter.com/Radioestadio/status/743913030568787968)  
> [Sergio jumping on Iker because I love this a lot](http://sr4oldpics.tumblr.com/post/86434436267/x)  
> [Making of Impetus](https://twitter.com/CasillasWorld/status/732254916845002753) 
> 
> I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has left comments and kudos in my previous fics. You guys are awesome, and I appreciate you a lot!  
>    
> [come say hi on tumblr!](https://dennisraynolds.tumblr.com)


End file.
